The Cat Eyed Cameraman
by Tsunderes and Cats
Summary: Kano is a troubled photographer who can't seem to get a girlfriend. Kano insists he just wants to Kido to smile for a picture. Kanokido. Other ships include Setomary, and little if any Shinaya and Harutaka. Domestic after highschool AU.
1. Opaque Lens

The first chapter is very angsty. I'm sorry for this one. I promise the next will be better. This chapter is pretty bad I am sorry.

* * *

At the age of five, Kano was a child of many habits with a love for his mother.

Kano was an only child.

He lived with his kind and beautiful mother.

The first eight years of his life, he hadn't known his father yet.

But he loved and cared for his mother so much that it didn't seem to matter.

His mother was always very busy with little time to spend with her little boy.

Kano was okay with this, as long as his mother was there when he needed her, it was fine.

Because his mother was always so busy, he cherished every minute with her.

Kano wanted her attention, her attention was always on the computer screen that was splattered with confusing numbers and lists that made his head spin.

And often enough that computer made mother sad.

On free days, Kano would drag his mother outside to play with him and his neighbor Kousuke.

These days are especially rare but among the most cherished memories of Kano's childhood.

On those days, Kano would show his mother a variety of objects he found astounded him.

Whether it be caterpillars, a shiny rock or even the small yellow hair clip from his neighbor.

His mother knew Kano meant well, but his mother had enough dirt and insects in the house- along with the black haired child's cries of a lost possession. These small acts of disturbing his mother had ended up having Kano grounded to the carpet of his bedroom.

The first day Kano cried. He begged his mother to go outside with some hope to play with his neighbor.

The second day, Kano continued to cry. This time he tried to reason with his mother. Knowing this was just a plea of desperation, Kano's mother refused once again.

The third day, Kano was no where to be found. His mother searched frantically around the house for a sign. It became quite clear where he had gone once she had come across the open window in his room. As his mother peeked her head out of the window, ready to give him a scolding, Kano had been seated under a tree. His hands were filled with dirt, hair disheveled but peaceful. Kano's mother left him alone that day.

The fourth day Kano brought to the house small stones to decorate his mother's room. His mother declined to let him into her room after that day. Kano paused and thought.

Kano said he wanted to show his mother the beauty of the world.

Kano wanted his mom to enjoy the world just as much as he did.

The fifth day Kano was no longer grounded.

The sixth day he spent around town with his mom.

The seventh day he spent outside with his mom.

The eight he spent at the mall with his mom.

The ninth he spent at Kousuke's house for a sleepover.

On the tenth day his mother died.

May 10. Kano's birthday was the day robbers broke into their house at two AM and killed his mother.

During the police investigation, they found a box in the closet labeled 'For Shuuya'

Inside was a small digital camera with an envelop full of previous pictures.

Written in the interior of the box was 'So you may enjoy and love all the world has to offer'

On the eleventh day, Kano was alone.

.

.

Kano lived with Seto for several years. Seto's parents offered to take Kano in as a foster child. They had known the child long enough that they were practically family anyway. Things almost always were a bumpy and unforgiving ride, but Kano was glad that there were still people who cared enough about him. Seto and his family was kind and forgiving. The world was not.

At the age of nine, Kano was forced to move back into his old house with the father he never knew and the memories he buried.

Kano's father was not like his mother at all. His father was cruel. As Kano would speak of his mother as a goddess, his father was a demon. Kano chose to revoke these memories for as long as he lived.

Kano learned to deal with his problems with age but his father never changed. Kano began to cope with the loss in his life by taking up photography of people. Using the camera his mother gave him, he would wander parks and take pictures of the strange expressions others would make.

When Kano got to middle school, he was fairly popular. He was the type to flirt a lot with girls, yet he never dated any of them. He was asked out. But he never said yes.

Kano began to use the digital camera in middle school. About the same time his father started blaming him for Kano's mother's death. Kano, being who he was, knew this all too well. Kano never doubted that it was, in fact, his fault his mother died. He accepted his father's words. Kano took the blame and all of his father's pain. He wanted to say 'it's not my fault', but the words never make their way to his tongue.

To avoid these thoughts, Kano used this camera as an escape, he would spend all day taking pictures. These photographs consisted of, well, everything. Scenery, shadows, snakes, friends, a baby's smile, a jogger caught in his music, a loud musician, a kind mother, happy families.

These were the things he enjoyed. He became overcome of the thought that if he never seized these moments, they would always be lost forever.

These pictures of people smiling- enjoying life-

Is what distracted him from his thoughts.

It distracted him from the father that blamed him.

His camera- his last memory of his mother-

Was his shelter.

The images helped keep him sane.

They keep him connected to the real world.*

.

.

His father drank. His father smelled of alcohol and body odor.

So Kano chose to distance himself from his father's existence and drifted to Seto and his group of friends.

Seto was a kind person, with a heartwarming smile and a happy go lucky vibe. Being his childhood friend and neighbor, he and Kano were practically brothers. Seto came off as an innocent spirit hidden from danger. He always had a soft spot for animals and very much a dog person. Not to mention according to the local girl he was a total hunk. He was a sure pit stop for high school girls looking for someone to crush on.

He met Ayano in his last year of middle school. Ayano was two years older than him.

Ayano was quite the benevolent spirit. Very comparable to an angel bound to Earth. A sweet girl with family centered mind. She wears a long red scarf despite the blistering heat, often a boy two years above him of her's will say 'That isn't very heroic you know.' Kano couldn't have agreed more, but he doesn't have the heart to tell the angel.

Ayano was his first crush. To him, Ayano was second to his camera. (Which was a fact to be proud about) Ayano was the smell of strawberries, a soft smile and the color red. Ayano was someone who did something no one else had done. Ayano praised him.

She told him 'Good job Shuuya' when he scored high on a test he didn't care for. She gave him a pat on the back when he needed it. He felt as if Ayano was the one person who could understand him.

It's not like Seto didn't understand him. Seto understood him. To some point. Seto seemed to busy with the young girl at the flower shop near school to care. Kano didn't mind when Seto didn't take notice of his many problems. As Seto had the girl at the shop, he would have Ayano right?

He thought wrong.

Upon the last year of high school, Ayano met someone. A guy named Shintaro Kisaragi. Ayano would talk about him like he was a saint. She talked about a mislead genius teenager with a soft spot. Even though he had never met this Shimhano or whatever he was called- He hated him the moment Ayano chirped out his name.

When he met Shintaro, he tried to get along with him. He really did. He even took a small commemoration photo of Shintaro and Ayano.

To Kano, Shintaro was a stuck up, know it all with too big an ego to know what to do with.

To Ayano, Shintaro was a normal guy who just needed a change of heart.

To Ayano, she was that change of heart Shintaro needed.

Shintaro infuriated Kano to no end. Shintaro was cruel. He often crossed the line of bullying and playful teasing. His words were dead, meaningless. No spark in his eyes.

Yet Ayano loved him.

Kano couldn't understand it.

Shintaro was mean.

Ayano was nice.

The two are basically opposites. Yet Ayano chose to love Shintaro for who he was. Even if Shintaro was cruel to her.

Kano thought he would never understand love.


	2. View Finding Part 1

This is really late and I am sorry.

* * *

Kano was just a photographer. He wasn't really all that special. Sure he worked for the Kisaragi Momo, but no one would ever believe him. He often devalued his own work. He very much disliked his job. Sure Kisaragi Momo was attractive. If you were twelve.

Not that he doubted her beauty, it's more off...Aspiring for girls like that with large breasts doesn't get you anywhere. Kisaragi Momo was eye candy for young boys. Her songs were famous among boys and girls in middle school. She was successful, and just as talented as any other big shot. Her talent was wasted here. Kano wasn't into those types of girls anyways.

But anyhow- Kano wasn't twelve. Kano was barely eighteen.

While Kano was very glad for his high paying job, and was very grateful when Shintaro had offered to show his resume to his sister, but he was never able to enjoy it. It wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want a busty idol to show off to the world her body only to be photoshopped into a fake image with perfect skin. He found his job disgusting.

Kano wanted to show everyone the beauty that can be found in the world.

The world that he grew to love once again became dark.

It was long past the days of the old digital camera Kano's mother gave him. That one had broken a long time ago. Along with his new paying job, he got a new 'big shot' camera that Seto, Ayano and Shintaro gave him as an early happy birthday and a congratulations for being accepted for the job.

But after that, his friends also began to drift away from him as they pursued their own careers.

Ayano began to work at a daycare. It was rather fitting. Ayano was very good with kids. And surprisingly the recluse Shintaro went into music making and began dabbling in programming.

Kano's childhood best friend, Seto, took up multiple jobs, with his grades it was rather difficult but his perseverance and personality is what ultimately got him hired. He didn't see Seto very often at all.

Another thing that greatly disturbed him was the fact that his friends began dating.

And this wasn't a kiddie dating anymore- elaborate high dinning dating!

Kano had expected this but, during their last year of high school, Ayano had confessed that she'd began to date Shintaro. At this point, Kano was fine with it. After several years he'd seen the pros to Shintaro along with releasing his grip on his old crush. Now he could really see the 'real Shintaro'. After Ayano and Shintaro began dating, Shintaro seemed to have become friendlier. Probably after some scolding from Ayano though. Now, Kano didn't mind Shintaro's company. Shintaro meant well.

The way that Shintaro and Ayano were opposites to each other, yet they complimented each other, it was strangely beautiful. Like how Shintaro was the dark, Ayano was the light. Together, they create a new color. Together they harmonize. They seemed to complete each other. The missing half you could say.

Kano enjoys taking pictures of the two of them. They always look happy together.

_"I think I'd be nice to..you know, one day, complete someone like that. To be their missing half. _

_Making such a grudge like Shintaro smile like that...It must be a great feeling."_

Whenever Kano feels these words prop into his mind, a smile pokes at his cheeks.

And then there was Seto. Whenever he saw Seto (which was not often at all), he was always with a short girl with white hair. The girl's name was Mary. She was about two years younger than Seto and him, but she'd known Seto for a long time. Around middle school after Kano had moved out of Seto's house.

Seto and Mary's relationship wasn't hard to figure out. The two spent a large amount of time together. And it wasn't just at work. They were constantly together, whether it be the shop, a hot dog stand, or the mall. Inexplicably, the fates had tangled their strings together and they had refused to let go of each other. They were the type that hadn't established their relationship, yet it seemed as if they were already dating. Sometimes Mary had taken the initiative to grasp Seto's hand into hers with only a kind smile in response.

They were both light colors. Mary was pink like her ribbon and the tint of a soft blush. Seto was a bright green like grass that had been stepped on countless times yet stood strong. They also complimented each other well. Mary wasn't very good with people. She seemed quite afraid of people actually. Seto was open to others and got along well with people. A guy with a real personality who genuinely cared. The two were practically a fairy tale. The lonely princess who wants to be loved. Then a certain prince charming comes by a swoops her off her feet! Oh, he is elegant, passionate, considerate and brave! A true hero! A match made in heaven! The prince falls for her a promises to never let her feel lonely no more!

Spectacular.

The longer Kano thought about it, the more depressed he got.

Shintaro and Ayano, the talented boy and the kind peasant angel. Seto and Mary, the shy heart who meets a courageous prince.

But who was he in this story?

He was certainly not the talented boy or the courageous prince. At best he was a friend.

Ah yes, he would forever go on as 'that one guy'.

Or 'So and so's friend'.

He would be the friend always watching from afar the happy couples and fanfares.

Long story short-

Kano was lonely.

"That's the last of it right?" Asked the idol with tangerine hair. It was the middle of a Wednesday. Hump day. Middle day. Whatever you wanted to call it. Either way it was one of Kano's most despised days. They had just finished the first batch of photos for the new movie the idol was to be starring in. It was an autobiography, nothing huge. It just meant that Kano was to be following her around to get some 'interesting' footage of her for the movie.

But today was different, she asked him not to follow her around. Kano gladly complied. He had grown tired of the attention she would attract, and the only talk that came out of her mouth was about how tired she was about her job. Kano was sure there was some other parts to her sentences, but he was too angry to focus.

Being let off of his job early, Kano wandered the streets for something to do. He was most definitely not going home. His father was there. Kano was still trying to save enough money to find a place to stay and forget about his father once and for all.

His thoughts quickly drifted to Ayano. But he had no idea where in the world she would be at this time. With a sigh he dragged out his phone and sent her a simple, friendly message.

**Kano: Hey, my boss let me off early. You busy?**

After about thirty seconds he received a reply. His spirits lifted but then are quickly pulled back down after his eyes hovered over the text.

**Ayano: Sorry, can't talk much. Can't have the phone going off a lot. It's nap time at the day care. Call me later if it's important. Maybe later though!**

His shoulders dropped. He turned his attention to his old friend. Seto hasn't seen him in a while, he'll be sure to welcome him. Once again his spirits lifted and a cat like grin placed itself upon his face. He quickly boarded a bus and in no time he's standing in front of a small building that smelt like a cup of warm tea.

Seto currently works at a small shop known for flowers and tea. A mature woman named Shion is the owner of the store and it has been passed down their family since Shion's father had built it years ago. It was a comfy space about two stories high. Mary and her mother lived on the top floor while the shop operated at the bottom. Kano himself had only been there several times.

Kano nudged the door open and the gentle chime of a bell rang through the silence. "A-ah hello!" His eyes are brought upon the tiny girl that the voice came from. As soon as his eyes were placed upon her face, the girl went blank. Kano took a step backwards. He didn't mean to frighten her. He pulls up the friendliest smile he had up his sleeve and waved at her. "Hi Mary..I know you don't like me here, but I'm looking for Seto..I was hoping I could talk to him.."

Almost as if on command, Seto stepped out of the back room and greeted him with a hearty laugh and a wide grin. "Ah! Kano! It's been a while hasn't it? How's it been, I bet you're racking a lot of money from your job!"

Seto was a character of habits too. He hadn't changed one bit since they had stopped visiting each other. Seto had the same smile, the welcoming arms. Seto is and would forever be, a charismatic person, a prince, a friendly face that condemned lies. Seto is and would forever be, someone worth being with.

Kano responded with a small nervous smile, his hands instinctively fly to his camera that hung from his neck. His lips pry out a "Well not enough money to really get goin-"

Seto walked up to Kano and patted his head gently, Kano closed his mouth tight, knowing what would come next. "I see, I see...You really haven't grown at all have you?!" Since middle school, Kano's friend was taller than him. Kano was always some five inches short. Too short to ride on the roller coaster, too short to get the attention of the popular girl at school.

Before Seto could comment anymore on his stature, Kano let a sigh escape his mouth to give Seto a grasp of his current mood. Immediately the hand from his head was gone and was placed inside a warm pocket. Seto's head tilted to the right and with the smile that catches Mary's attention at the drop of a pin he says, "You said you wanted to talk?"

Seto pulled him into one of the rooms in the back, glancing around, Kano noticed that the room was filled to the brim with vases and flowers. Dirt littered the floor from the remains of broken vases. A single table with several chairs surrounding it. It smelt terrible.

Hesitant, Kano began. "Whe-" He gave a pause and gulped down a superfluous amount of air. "Did you and Mary start dating or something? You're always wit-"

"No no no-" Seto interrupted him, at the mere mention of them and the thought dating, Kano saw Seto's face turn into a bright red. How rare. "We're not d-dating!" The taller scratched the back of his head gently and looked away. "I mean- I'm with her a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm dating her..We're just really good friends.."

"Just really good friends? Just? Are you sure about that?" Kano said, cupping his own face in his hands and staring him with a grin. "You seem to be with her more than anyone else, all this time I've been early off work and you're always here- with her." Kano gave a small chuckle at the blush that clung to Seto's face. "I mean if she was just a friend, wouldn't you have time for maybe Ayano and I?"

Seto knew Kano had a point. He didn't want to talk about his real feelings about the cute girl that spent her days tending floors. With his eyes lowered to the floor, Seto furrowed his eyebrows. "What you just want to spend time with me? What a guys night out then?"

"Guys night out? What are we, high schoolers?" Kano had to laugh. Them, high schoolers, all of that was just a couple months ago.

~.~.~.~

Since Seto was the older of the two, he got his car first. Not to mention Kano never got a car, his father wouldn't pay for it. Seto knew the town much better than Kano did. Seto ran about in his car with his multiple jobs, years before that, he was the town paper boy. He knew everyone, he got the best discounts, the best connections-

Seto could have probably gotten the prettiest girl in town. Well, if he wasn't completely infatuated with Mary.

Seto met Kano about four hours later in front of his house. They greeted each other with a fist bump they kept for about seven years. Kano got into Seto's old rusty car handed down from his father.

"From all the jobs you've had, I would've figured you'd have a better car by now." Kano teased.

"It works, and that's enough for me." The taller flashed a smile. "Plus I'm saving up for college." He added quietly.

"College?" Kano let out a squeak. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "R-right..I forgot." The blond looked away from his friend awkwardly. "I don't suppose you've told Ayano or Mary.."

"Ayano knows. Ayano's known. I haven't told Mary. I told her mom." Seto's grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten. "I know Mary won't take it well."

Hoping a less frightening topic, Kano faked a smile and said, "Here's that old playground we used to go as kids! Remember when you fell from the swings and broke your arm?" Kano poked at the window enthusiastically to maybe get a more positive reaction from Seto.

"I've got somewhere planned." Seto said.

"What- the pizza parlor over by the school, that's where we spent our old guys night out. Oh oh! Maybe we could stop by the arcade over downtown-"

After a minute of suggestions, Kano gave in and asked him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you a girl."

* * *

Sorry still no Kido. She'll come soon. Promise.

If you like this go ahead and track the 'The Cat Eyed Cameraman'

It'll have quotes from incoming chapters along with some deleted scenes.

There are also parts of a chapter because I'm unprofessional.


End file.
